Tristan's Sword
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: Just a little humor, and immaturity, between Tristan and an OC. If you're not a fan of Tristan, then don't read it, it's not that hard. PLEASE don't flame. And for all of you shippers that tried your hardest to make me write more, you got what you wanted.


**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize here. Nope, not a single thing...'cept my own character of course...and the plot line, if you can even call it that...ok, enough rambling, on with the story.

* * *

**King Arthur One-shot**

_Third person_

A Woad stood in the forest, just waiting for the battle to start. "Genevieve, you know you shouldn't be here. Master Merlin told you not to come." A soft voice answers, not weak soft, but strong "I don't care what Merlin says, Jonas. He can rot for all I care." As soon as the battle started Genevieve got into the heart of it. Running out with all the other Woad's and slicing anything she could reach with her sword. Suddenly she stopped dead, seeing a man with long dark brown hair that had a braid by his left ear, and he had two stripes of black war paint on each side of his face.

He was battling Cedric and he was obviously getting tired. Suddenly he was struck down, not for the first time, but for about the third or fourth. She saw Cedric pick him up by his hair, so he was kneeling before him, and still holding onto the man's hair Cedric made, what looked like a killing blow. Instantly she heard a voice yell "Tristan!" and she saw Arthur rush up and engage Cedric. After a few solid minutes of nothing, but swords clanging and minor blood spilling, Arthur got knocked down, and it looked like Cedric had won. Then, at the last possible moment swung his sword back and stabbed Cedric twice in the stomach.

He then stood up, and like Cedric had done with Tristan, he grabbed Cedric's hair and made him stare into his face, then, slash went his sword across Cedric's body. Just then, a saddened voice called "Arthur!" and he sped off in the direction of Guinevere. Genevieve walked up to the body of Tristan, tears clinging to her eyes, even though she hadn't known the man, her heart seemed to break into a million pieces as she saw him lying there, completely lifeless.

* * *

_First-person (Genevieve)_

I shake Tristan, and when there's no response, I grab a random sword (which happens to be his) and start running around chopping people's heads off. Suddenly, a hand lands on my shoulder, I look back, and he's standing there, and he says "That's my sword," then he takes it from me.

"Hey! I found that, give it back!" I yell at him and he just turns around and smirks at me "I'll fight you for it." My eyes get wide at the prospect of fighting what I had heard to be one of, if not the, best of Arthur's knights. My hand twitches for my own blade as we take up a fighting stance.

At once he dazzles me with his graceful, yet threatening moves, thankfully enough I parry each attack with one of my own. Both of us grow tired quickly, him from fighting Cedric, me from chopping off heads, and then with one wrong move, the winner is decided.

I make a foolish lunge at what I thought was an opening and he knocks my blade from my hand and holds his sword to my throat, making me get to my knees. He then smirks and says "I win." before he quickly draws the blade across my right cheek, only deep enough to leave a scar, and as he starts to walk away, I get an idea. So, I stand up and look around the bloody field, looking for a certain something in particular. I finally find what I need, and I make my way towards him.

He's standing by the others, who are all crowded around a dead knight's body and I take the item and hit him in the head with it. He makes a quiet 'oof' noise and then turns around, quick as a flash, before I even get a chance to think about running away. He walks up to me, his sword held loosely in his hand, he stops about a foot away from me.

He smirks one more time, and that's the last thing I see before my world goes black. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I sit bolt up-right, not knowing where I am, and not knowing if I really want to. I hear a familiar voice saying "That's what you get for trying to take my sword." I open my eyes, and find myself staring into the dark brown eyes of Tristan, his eyes made me think that he could somehow see into my deepest thoughts. I smile sheepishly at him and say "I can't help it, your sword's cool." and he just laughs, and says "Why do you think I chose it." With that he exits wherever we are and I fall back into a sleep filled, mysteriously, with dark brown eyes that seem to search deep into your soul.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, tell me if you think that I should make this into a more than one-shot, and if you do, please give me a name, for I am without one. Okie dokie, hope you liked my first one-shot ever! Woohoo, this was a fun experience. PLEASE don't flame it, if you don't like it, all you have to do is forget you ever read it.


End file.
